Karena Kon juga punya hati
by Rei nonichi
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kon bosan diremehkan,ia  mulai berontak, dan berani kurang ajar? inilah fanfic ke-tiga saya! please leave your Review after you read this. just ONESHOT gaje! still Ichiruki's pairing!


**(**sekilas repetan author : Assalamu'alaikum, . Selamat malam, selamat pagi dan selamat siang untuk anda semua, ini adalah fanfic ke 3 author di FBI, jadi mohon perhatian nya, karena saya masih belum mahir dan kurang perhatian. –plak-Langsung saja, e..enjoy it!)

**Bismillahirrahmanirrhaim..**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Ichi X Ruki**

**Warning : OOC, Oneshot, GAJE, OVERTYPO, don't like, don't read.**

"**Karena Kon Juga Punya Hati"**

Kediaman keluarga Kurosaki, di pinggir jendela di lantai dua terlihat sosok yang mencengangkan dalam sejarah manusia kalau di dunia nyata, tetapi karena ini dunia Bleach maka sudah tidak heran lagi, ya, sosok itu adalah sebuah boneka singa. Dia duduk bertopang dagu menatap langit nan luas. Tampak ia sedang menghela nafas panjang saat menangkap basah author yang lagi asik ngambil foto dirinya.(plak). Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng. " hufft..sebegitu terkenalnya kah aku?" Katanya narsis yang membuat author pengen ngasi kacang ke dia.

**-Kon's POV-**

Readers, siapa yang tak kenal saya?

Ya, saya adalah Kon.. Singkatan dari King Of New york. (dilempar massa)

Gya! Ampun! Haduh,gitu aja udah marah, readers ini pada darah tinggian,(dijitak massa)

Ya, ya , ya, sekarang aku sudah benjol-benjol plus babak belur. Bisa kita lanjutkan?

Aku adalah konpaku, makanya namaku Kon, si Urahara brengsek itu yang memberi nama untuk ku, ah, sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sedang termenung menatap langit, ini adalah salah satu kegiatanku saat kakak dan Ichigo bersekolah. Aku bosan, tidak ada orang dirumah ini, keluarga Ichigo sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing dan aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka, TERUTAMA YUZU! Argghh.. Aku trauma terhadapnya. Nah, lihat! Airmataku menetes. Ugh.. Aku tidak suka dia.

Aku bosan dirumah, aku ingin kesekolah agar bisa bersama kakak selalu dan bertemu wanita wanita cantik yang lainnya, tentu saja yang lebih seksi dari kakak. Gya~~ aku selalu bahagia kalau memikirkan ini! Tetapi apa dayaku, aku hanyalah boneka bernyawa sekarang, pernah kucoba untuk menyusul mereka, saat itu pikiranku sama seperti saat ini.

Tetapi apa? Aku disambut oleh bola baseball anak anak klub yang lagi latihan dan berakhir di tapak kaki kak Rukia. Huh! Sungguh malang nasib boneka bernyawa sepertiku.

Apa aku sudah mengatakan apa peran ku? Sepertinya belum,baiklah akan kukatakan. Sebagian orang menganggapku hanya pelawak tak penting, tetapi sebenarnya aku punya peran penting karena aku adalah Konpaku buatan pertama yang terkenal seantero Bleach. Ichigo menggunakan aku untuk membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari tempat pertarungan agar tetap selamat dan saat dia bertarung, aku yang menggantikan dia di kehidupan nyata. Hugggh.. Aku punya peran yang bagus kan? Tetapi kenapa semua orang tidak menganggapku?

Ya, itulah tadi yang bisa kuceritakan disela-sela lamunanku, hei, lihat itu mereka. Ichigo dan Inoue! Mereka sudah pulang! Horeeee! Aku senang sekali, tapi, hei, bukankah itu inuoe? Wanita yang menyukai Ichigo? Fuh, apa hebatnya Ichigo sampai disukai oleh orang sexy itu? Eh, tunggu dulu seharusnya Ichigo pulang dengan kakak, bukan dengan Inoue. Jangan jangan dia ini selingkuh? Kasihan kakak! Hei, mana kakak?

"Gra~~ Ichigo tidak akan ku maafkan!" Aku berteriak dan melompat dari jendela menuju jalanan dan akhirnya aku mendarat tepat di wajah Ichigo.

"Kau!" Ia membantingku seperti aku ini benda mati. Aku selalu benci tingkahnya ini.

"Wa…ada Kon!" Teriak Inoue manja, hei aku suka suaranya sungguh manja dan lembut,hei lihat dua bukitnya bergoyang mengikuti irama suaranya, dapat kurasakan jantungku seperti mau meledak setiap kali melihat tubuhnya yang sintal. Waks? Aku bukan hentai! Catat itu!

"Mana kakak?" Kualihkan pandanganku yang tadinya terpaku pada Inoue langsung ke Ichigo yang cuek itu.

"Ada urusan katanya" jawab Ichigo singkat. Aku benci dia! Kenapa aku harus tinggal bersama orang idiot ini? Hei, lihat dia langsung masuk kerumah,

"Inoue. Aku duluan" katanya singkat. Kulihat Inoue tersenyum dan membalas kata-katanya "ya, aku hati hati ya" aku swt mendengar perkataan ini, "Aku?" Dia ini sudah gila! Graaaa! Mereka semua terlihat tak normal dimataku.

"Kemana kakak? Aku rindu dengannya!" Teriak ku tepat di telinga Ichigo yang sedang terbaring melepas lelah. "Tidak tahu!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Aaah, dasar Ichigo bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak tau? Bagaimana kalau kakak sampai diculik? Dia kan sering dikirain anak kecil?" Aku mengeluarkan airmataku dengan lebaynya agar mendapat perhatian Ichigo,

"Bodoh, dia itu kuat sekali tau! Walau dia seperti anak kecil, tapi seorang pegulat pun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, kau tidak usah khawatir!" Ujar Ichigo sambil memeluk guling dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku terdiam dan mulai membayangkan bagaimana bisa pegulat kalah melawan kakak? Ah~ aku sudah lama tau bahwa kakak itu sangat kuat, tapi seorang pegulat? Ah~ Ichigo itu gila. Eh..kok tiba tiba aku melayang? Dan BRUKK!

"Aku menabrak lemari? Hei! Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku? Beraninya!" Aku berteriak kesetanan. "Eh?" Aku memandangi sosok kakak yang entah kenapa tiba tiba ada di depanku, aku tersenyum kecut saat melihat matanya yang menatapku kosong tanpa ekspresi apapun. Aku terkejut? Tadinya tapi sekarang aku takut! Aku melompat ketempat tidur dan menginjak paksa kepala Ichigo. Yupz, aku berhasil, aku bisa minta perlindungan padanya. Tapi,

"GYAAAAA!" Kurasa teriakan ku kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Ugh. Aku mencium pintu dan perut boneka ku menusuk ke gagang pintu. Tubuhku ditarik gravitasi dan aku meluncur ke bawah. Aku tak sadarkan diri. Sampai sini aku tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.

-**END OF Kon's POV-**

**-Normal pov-**

"Ah, aku lelah!" Rukia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Darimana kau?" Ichigo menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Mengunjungi Urahara sebentar" sahutnya sambil mengutak atik hapenya.

"Ah, tadi si Kon langsung nanyain tuh!" Ichigo yang merasa dicuekin langsung merem balik.

"Kurang ajar, dia ngatain aku anak kecil, mati sono!" Rukia melempar tasnya ke Kon yang sedang terbujur tak sadarkan diri. Ichigo cuek, ia merem disisi lain ranjang yang sempit itu.

"Cih.." Rukia yang tadinya nyuekin malah kesal saat Ichigo tertidur. Namun karena ia pun lelah ia tak mau berkelahi dulu, di peluknya Ichigo dan tertidur disampingnya.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, Kon tersadar. Ia memandangi dua sejoli yang sedang ber"zzzzz"ria itu. Dan ULALALALA~ dia punya ide!

"Rin.. Cepat datang kesini dan aku minta tolong bawa kerangkeng khusus Konpaku yang bisa untuk shinigami" kata Kon, dia menelepon Rin, Konpaku boneka burung atau ayam gak jelas milik Urahara.

"Karena kau temanku, ya sudahlah" tampak nya Rin setuju.

"Fufuufu mati kau Ichigo!" Kon tertawa licik di bawah kasur.

-kukuruyuuuukkk-

Matahari bangkit dari peraduan nya dan kembali bertugas menyinari bumi. Seorang gadis kecil terbangun dan berniat kesekolah sekarang.

Srekkkk "Selamat pagi Ichigo!" Rukia membuka lemari tidurnya dan mengucapkan salam kepada Ichigo.

"Pagi sayang.." Ichigo langsung menghamburkan diri ke Rukia yang lagi mengumpulkan nyawanya. Kontan Rukia kaget sekaligus blushing. "Ap..apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Xixixixi.. Malu ya? Uhm.." Ichigo malah mencium kening Rukia. Langsung! Rukia langsung terdiam dan tak berani berbuat apapun. Ia tertunduk malu.

"Kena kau!" Batin Kon.

**-Kon's pov-**

Hai, selamat pagi semua? Disini ceritanya sudah pagi lho! Ehm….aku stretching dulu ah!

Oia, apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sekarang ada didalam tubuh Ichigo?

Haha, seru sekali lho! Tau kah kalian?

Aku menelepon Rin, temanku sesama Konpaku Urahara. Dan dia bersedia membawa kerangkeng khusus Ichigo dan memabantu aku masuk kedalam tubuh Ichigo.

Begini, aku dikeluarkan Rin dari boneka dengan wujud jiwa ku aku dimasukkan paksa ke tubuh Ichigo, dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Jiwa nya keluar dan aku yang menggantikannya memakai tubuhnya. Hahha. Dia sekarang ada di toko Urahara sedang terkurung. Hahaha, aku bebas melakukan apapun! Hahaha. Dan pagi pagi aku sudah memeluk dan mencium kakak dengan lembut. Gyaaaaa! Itu adalah impian ku sejak dulu! Muahahah.

"Ichigo~ aku berangkat duluan!" Kakak menyapa ku dengan sebutan Ichigo ? Hahaha, aku senang, ku pandangi tubuh mungilnya yang melompat dari atap ke atap dan mulai menghilang di belokan blok 2. Hm… sekarang aku juga berangkat ah. Hari ini, aku adalah Ichigo. Hohoho. Makanya jangan remehkan aku bodoh!

**-End of Kon's pov—**

**-Normal pov-**

Saat tersadar, Ichigo sudah berada di toko Urahara,

"Hei.. Apa-apaan ini?" Ia berteriak seperti seekor monyet di kebun binatang.

"Wah.. Sudah bangun?Fufuuffufufuf.." Kata Urahara dengan santainya.

"Eh? Urahara? Apa aku mimpi? Eh? Pasti mimpi..kenapa aku pake kimono jelek shinigami? Ya , pasti mimpi! Tidur lagi ah!" Ichigo membaringkan lagi tubuhnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia berteriak "INI BUKAN MIMPI! HEI! KAU! JELASKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI!"

Urahara Cuma tertawa, tiba tiba Rin datang membawa segelas sereal.

"Untuk sementara, kau disini dulu ya!" Katanya Ringan sambil menyeruput serealnya.

"Tidak bisa!" Ichigo memang mudah darah tinggian.

"Ya, terserah saja, Cuma untuk satu hari ini saja kok" kata Rin lagi.

"Memang nya kenapa Boneka jelek? Apa yang membuatmu mengurungku seperti ini?" Tanya Ichigo kasar sehingga membuat Rin naeik pitam.

"Hyaaaaaaaa.." Ditendang nya Ichigo dengan kedua kaki bonekanya.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaan Kon, karena aku juga pernah tinggal bersamamu, maka dari itu aku membiarkan nya bahagia dulu sementara ini! Cuma satu hari katanya!" Ujar Rin sok dewasa.

"Kon?" Ichigo menyerngitkan dahinya. "Ah..ada ada saja si bodoh itu" ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "TIDAK BISA! KELUARKAN AKU! Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Ichigo sekuat kuatnya.

"Hei, sudahlah.. Kau santai santai saja dulu disini. Itung itung gak sekolah" kata Urahara menenangkan dan menyesatkan.

Dengan berat hati ia setuju dan bersantai di toko Urahara, namun ia masih tetap memikirkan Rukia dan khawatir padanya. Ia pun dikeluarkan dari kerangkeng dan main kartu bersama yang lain.

-Disekolah,

"Pagi Inoue?" Sapa Kon as Ichigo lembut.

"Wa…Kurosaki? Pagi!" Balas Inoue penuh senyum.

"Hari ini kau terlihat beda.." Gombalnya sok ganteng dan matanya menelanjangi Inoue dari atas ke bawah, kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia. Rukia yang melihat itu, mendelik hebat ke arahnya. Ia Cuma tersenyum kecut.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung ia Cuma termenung menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sekarang ya?" Pikirnya.

"Tluk.." Segumpalan kertas mencium hidungnya. Dicarinya orang yang melempar kertas itu dan ingin di umpati nya,tapi, saat melihat Inoue yang jadi pemilik kertas itu, ia berdehem Ringan, pipinya memerah seperti om om hidung belang. Dibukanya perlahan gumpalan itu dan membaca isinya.

Kurosaki, aku ingin bicara, kita ketemu di taman belakang usai sekolah.

Kon terbelalak melihat tulisan itu, di lirik nya Inoue yang lagi senyam-senyum sendiri. Tanpa disadari nya Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Tereeteeeeeeeett" bel sekolah berbunyi dan memaksa seluruh pelajaran dihentikan. Murid murid bersorak riang dan berhamburan keluar kelas. Kon as Ichigo memberi sejuta alasan untuk tidak pulang bersama Rukia, agar dia bisa menemui Inoue. Rukia yang sudah curiga berusaha untuk menghentikan Ichigo, tetapi alasan Kon yang macam macam membuat mereka bertengkar, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri dan tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Yeeeeeesss!" Teriak Kon dan langsung berlari ketaman belakang.

Dilihat nya Inoue sedang menunggunya dan ia langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"Kurosakiii!" Panggilnya manja.

Kon segera menghampiri dan langsung menanyakan ada masalah apa.

"Hm.. Ada masalah apa, Inoue?" Kata Kon sok Ichigo.

"Aku, aku ingin minta jawaban atas pertanyaan ku kemarin" kata Inoue malu malu.

"Kemarin? Apa? Jangan jangan dia ini sudah menyatakan cinta pada si Ichigo brengsek itu!" Batin Kon mendongkol.

"Hm, aku masih belum bisa menjawab" jawab Kon seolah ia adalah Ichigo dan ia tau semuanya.

"Apa karena Kuchiki? Aku rela kok jadi yang kedua!" Pinta Inoue setengah memelas dan ia mulai meremas kemeja Ichigo.

"Aku mau sih! Siapa yang tidak mau dengan mu? Anak sexy sepertimu!" Teriak Kon dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku.. Aku.." Kon menyinetronkan keadaan. Tiba tiba Inoue memeluknya.

"Tidak apa apa, jawabnya nanti saja!" Kata Inoue lagi. Kon tersentak,"MAAAAK… rejeki kagak bisa ditolak!" Teriaknya bahagia dalam hati pastinya.

Rukia yang sudah tak habis pikir dengan Ichigo yang berani beraninya melawan perintahnya(?) Langsung pergi kerumah Urahara untuk menenangkan diri.

"Uraaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaara!" Teriaknya di pintu masuk.

"Woh? Ada tamu! Ururu.. Suruh dia masuk!" Perintah Urahara.

"Baik" dengan langkah gontai ururu mempersilahkan Rukia masuk.

Srekk.. Pintu di geser dan ia kaget saat melihat sosok shinigami Ichigo yang lagi main kartu sambil minum jus.

"Kau?" Gumamnya pelan dan jelas saja Ichigo langsung menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Rukia.

Rukia jadi swt dan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Kenapa ini?" Tanyanya kebingungan. "bukankah kau tadi pergi menemui Inoue?"

"Tidak~ tidak seperti itu! Aku seharian disini, aku..aku dikurung Kon dan Rin,yang kesekolah itu bukan aku, tetapi si Kon!" Cerita Ichigo mengadu pada Rukia.

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia berang. Aura disekitarnya memanas. "Ceritakan padaku dengan lebih detail" perintahnya pelan namun pasti. Ichigo , Rin, dan Urahara menceritakan tentang keinginan Kon untuk berbahagia satu hari setelah mengalami banyak penyiksaan fisik dan batin selama ia tinggal bersama Ichigo.

Kon pulang kerumah agak sorean, "Aku pulang~" teriaknya sambil cengengesan,

"Kakak, darimana saja? Kok pulangnya lama?" Tanya Yuzu. "waks" ia kaget sewaktu melihat yuzu.

"Kakak kenapa?" Yuzu khawatir melihat sikap kakaknya yang berbeda.

"aaa..ah..tidak, ya, aku makan saja" cepat cepat Kon naik keatas, Yuzu hanya menggeleng.

"Hufftt.." Dihempaskan nya tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia menerawang menatap langit langit jendela. Masih terbayang tadi tubuh Inoue memeluknya dengan erat, bukit kembar nya pun turut bergesekan dengan dada bidang Ichigo yang dapat ia rasakan langsung.

"Ee…nak! Jadi Ichigo sungguh enak! Dirumah ada kakak Rukia, dan di sekolah ada Inoue" katanya sambil gegulingan, ia masih cengengesan. "haha, ini wajar, karena aku adalah jiwa, walau aku tak punya raga, tapi aku masih memiliki hati, hahha"

"Hei..Kon! Apa kau senang sekarang?" Sapa Rin tiba-tiba di sela lamunan ngeres Kon.

"Waaah! Kaget!" Kon bangkit dari tidurnya. "ternyata Rin!" Katanya lagi.

"Udah seharian ni, cepat kembalikan tubuh Ichigo!" Kata Rin sambil menyodorkan boneka singa buluknya.

"Aaaa…" Kon menggaruk kepalanya. "besok saja kau datang, aku masih mau satu hari lagi" katanya santai sok merintah. Mendengar hal itu, Rin jadi berang, di tinjunya Kon dengan sekuat tenaga. "jangan ngelunjak kau brengsek!"

'Wa…kau kurang ajar! Beraninya kau kepada raja Konpaku buatan?" Kon meneriaki Rin dan melemparkan Rin ke lemari. "hahaha, ternyata begini rasanya melambungkan orang lain." Tawanya bangga. Rin pingsan.

"Duk!" Tiba tiba lutut Rukia mengenai kepala Kon as Ichigo, ia tersungkur dan dengan cepat Rukia mengeluarkan sarung tangan rohnya. Ia mengeluarkan Kon dari tubuh Ichigo, dan mengembalikan jiwa nya ke boneka singa buluk. Ichigo pun kembali ke tubuhnya,

"Aw…ternyata bekas lututmu masih terasa nih" Ichigo menggosok kepalanya.

"Maaf.." Rukia mengelus bekas lututnya di kepala Ichigo dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Wasssooo..~~" Ichigo salting alias sedang menggarami ikan asin siap makan. Wajah nya merah sehijau tomat.(wadepak)

"Akkk..akk..aku.." Kon bangkit dengan tubuh boneka nya. Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi mesra mesraan menoleh. "apa?" Kata Ichigo sinis.

"Aku, kenapa aku selalu kalian siksa?" Kon mulai mengeluarkan airmata.

"Siapa yang menyiksamu?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah innocent amsih dengan tangan memeluk Ichigo.

"Ugh, " Kon tak bisa berkata apa apa, ia memang terkenal karena mulutnya, tapi tetap saja disaat yang benar benar penting, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ya, karena dia memang salah.

Dia mengambil bungkusan yang entah darimana dan mulai berlagak seperti orang yang ingin kabur dari rumah. "baiklah, kalau kalian masih tetap tak menerimaku, aku akan pergi saja!" Gumamnya lirih. Rukia dan Ichigo cuek, mereka masih mesra – mesraan, dan kali ini mereka berciuman.(hei! Author nosebleed)

"Gyaaa!" Melihat adegan itu Kon serasa menjadi orang gila. Di hantamkannya tubuhnya ke lengan Ichigo yang sibuk mengelus punggung Rukia. "dengarkan aku bodoh!" Teriaknya tepat ke telinga Ichigo. Kedua sejoli itu terhenti dan menatap Kon serius.

"Eh..ehem.." Kon berdehem dan sok serius sekarang. "Aku ini masih punya hati dan perasaan, kenapa kalian tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" Katanya dengan nada sendu.

"Ya, karena kau itukan boneka, boneka itu tidak berhak bicara apapun" kata Rukia dengan entengnya. "Orang bodoh pun tau kalau boneka itu tidak bisa bicara" timpalnya lagi.

Kon menundukkan kepalanya putus asa, dia merasa memang tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

"Selamanya nasib ku memang seperti ini" dia menuju jendela dan mulai termenung lagi.

**-THE END-**

(repetan author penutup : ya.. Sekianlah atau demikianlah ya? Ah, =.=" kali ini bercerita tentang Kon…. Ya kasihan dia, T_T tapi ya sudahlah, btw, bagaimana dengan Inoue ya? )

( Author :Belum end ah… gak asik, mari kita lihat saat Ichigo diajak Inoue bertemu lagi keesokan harinya, cekidot! o/)

Inoue menunggu Ichigo dengan sabar, ia yakin, setelah pelukan semalam, Ichigo akan menerima dirinya dan mungkin saja ia akan memutuskan Rukia.

Dan kemudian datanglah Ichigo, Inoue tersenyum senang, ia berlari mendekati Ichigo.

"Kurosaaa..ki?" Ia berhenti, di pandangi nya orang yang datang bersama Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih. Rukia tersenyum.

Ichigo langsung to the point aja, "Inoue, tentang yang kemarin itu, aku tidak bisa, aku terlalu mencintai Rukia dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya." Kata Ichigo dengan lebaynya.

Inoue terdiam, "Lalu kenapa kau mau ku peluk semalam? Bahkan kau bilang aku sangat berbeda dan cantik?" Lanjutnya.

"Itu..bukan aku, itu Kon" katanya enteng. Inoue terbelalak, "Kon?" Katanya tak percaya.

Angin bertiup sepoi – sepoi, membuat semua orang untuk mengantuk dan ingin membuat sarang disalah satu pohon Rindang disana (hei, manusia itu tidak sama dengan burung!) Dedaunan berjatuhan tertiup angin, suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk mendengar pernyataan cinta itu malah jadi suasana yang sial bagi Inoue. "tidaaaaaaaak…"dia menutup wajahnya dan berlari meningggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Kon yang memang iseng ngikutin Ichigo nemuin Inoue, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Inoue yang tertipu. Tapi, sekarang Inoue berlari ke arahnya, ia yang sedang mengintip tidak bisa menghindar dan "BAKKK…" Inoue menginjak Kon, dalam sekejap ia menjadi rata dengan tanah. Inoue berhenti dan merasa menginjak sesuatu, barangkali itu kotoran, wajahnya yang sudah berlinang airmata memandangi sepatunya tetapi tidak ada apapun disana, ia pun lanjut berlari pulang kerumah.

**-THE REAL END—**

(repetan penutup : Alhamdulillah, akhirnya selesai juga, please leave your review, karena itu sangat berarti buat saya, Assalamu'alaikum )

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**(click this)**


End file.
